Clay Whirlpools
by LopMine
Summary: On the night Kyuubi attacks Minato plans to seal the Bjuu into Mito Namikaze, Naruto's twin. However, the Sandaime took his place in summoning the death god. In the celebrations afterward, Naruto is left alone and forgotten, and was soon take by two ninja of Iwa to be raised as their own. What will he be like with a chance to live without being overshadowed by his family in Iwa?


Chapter 1- Kyuubi attacks, and Iwa kidnaps

Minato looked at the smoke and debris that littered Konoha with sadness, unconsciously pulling the small bundle in his arms closer to his chest. The night could have be seen as a peaceful one, a silvery full Moon floating in the twinkling inky blackness, lighting up the whole frost with its supernatural glow. However, one man that held a strong grudge on Konoha said otherwise.  
As soon as that masked man summoned the Kyuubi, everything erupted in chaos. Tree were knocked back and splintered by the heavy body of the Demon fox laid destruction on the Village, crushing buildings left and right. Fighting, hiding, nothing had mattered to the Bjuu who slaughtered them with hazed crimson eyes.  
At that point the Yondaime, who had been alerted by ninja crashing into the Hospital room where his wife had given birth, knew that the only thing he could do to save Konoha was seal the fox away, but then he wondered into what. No object or animal would be able to handle the might of the Fox as it attempted to break free, but no adult could either, as the amount of Chakra entering their body would kill them. It was then he realized with horror and sadness, that only a newborn could hold the Bjuu and be its Jinchuuriki, as their Chakra coils were still malleable. But, there were only two babies that had been born that night, as others were killed by the early labor the Demon's presence cause, or killed by the malicious Chakra it excluded; His son and daughter, Naruto and Mito Namikaze.  
He had chosen Mito to be the Jinchuuriki as only one person had housed the Kyuubi before, her namesake Mito Uzumaki. Saying what he believed were last goodbyes to his sleeping wife Kushina, he left towards the battlefield, preparing to sacrifice his daughter to a life of struggle, and his soul to the Shinigami.  
When he arrived, he had expected the cheers as Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and Kiiroi Senko had appeared. What he didn't expect was the Sandaime Hokage to knock him out.

Later, he had awoken and found that Sarutobi knew which jutsu he was about to use, and sacrificed himself instead to seal to Kyuubi. Checking the seal on Mito, he had smiled sadly at the last sacrifice of the Kami no Shinobi as Mito awoke, giggling softly.  
Minato had a lot of hope in Konoha's reactions as he announced the defeat of the Kyuubi and the last act of the Sandaime, sealing the Kyuubi into Mito. He wasn't let down.

Meanwhile in the Hospital one Naruto Namikaze spelt in his cot, oblivious and abandoned to the world around him. The babe looked a rather lot like his father, tanned skin and light blue eyes, accented by golden coloured hair. However, Naruto had a lot of his mother's features as well, rounded and slightly feminine features and angular shaped eyes. Although his hair colour was his fathers, it was obvious it would hang down like his mothers. Slowly and quietly, two shadows crept towards the newborn, hitai-ates glinting in the moonlight. The symbol portrayed on them was two rocks, the symbol of Iwagakure.  
"Poor thing," a higher pitched voice murmured softly, gloved hand caressing the babies tanned cheek, "In all the panic and celebrations he has been abandoned. A rather unexpected thing of the Kiiroi Senko to abandon his son for his daughter."  
"There is not much we can do though," the other, a rough male voice answered, "He has potential to be great, but he would like be over-shadowed by his family in all acts. Konoha often lets talent waste away without knowing it."  
"Although, Iwa wouldn't let his potential go to waste," the female smirked slightly, looking beseechingly at her partner, "Think about it, Toshiro-koi, I've been wanting a child to spoil anyway…" she trailed off.  
The male sighed, "Fine, but exactly what would we tell the public, Aka-chan?" he asked, carefully scooping up the child after checking for traps.  
"Well, no one knows I am unfertile, as we only found out while on the three-year long mission," Akahana winced slightly, grey eyes showing sadness, "We can say he is our son, and through blood adoption no-one would be able to claim otherwise."  
Toshiro nodded softly, "Hai, we should set up the area to look like an assassination though, otherwise trackers would be sent as soon as they notice him gone." he replied, eyes showing a small protective glint when he looked at the child.

9 years later…

"Deidara-kun, wake up or you'll be late for your team meeting!" an auburn-haired woman called from the kitchen inside the rather small clan house. Even though the house was small, it had a rather homely feel to it, while still showing to be a home of Shinobi.  
"Hai, Kaa-san.." A nine-year old boy grumbled tiredly from his room, tying part of his golden hair into a ponytail as his bangs rested over his left eye. Deidara wore a fishnet which covered his chest, a grey V-necked shirt over that, exposing his stomach. Similar grey three-quarter pants where placed on his legs before he attached two pouches to either side of a tan belt around his waist, and wrapped bandages around his calves, slipping blue Shinobi sandals on afterwards. Deidara was the heir of the Jibaku clan, and a Genin of Iwagakure. Showing that status, he tied an Iwa hitai-ate around his forehead.  
Wandering into the kitchen, he just was in time to be greeted by his mother Akahana, who was just serving breakfast. He turned towards the door quietly, preparing to run towards the team meeting-  
"Deidara-kun," his mother said sweetly, yet held the spatula in her hand tightly, "You better _not_ be thinking of heading off to training without eating breakfast, ne?" The child paled before nodding hurriedly, homing in on his breakfast.  
A similar older blonde male walked into this scene before sweatdropping, resignation in his eyes, '_Every single morning, they never change._' He shook his head with a fond sigh, '_Yet, I wouldn't want them to change for anything._'

Later that night…  
"Toshiro Jibaku and Akahana Jibaku, the Council has decided you will both be executed publicly for being a danger to the populace." A fat and balding man stated smugly. All Shinobi watching were infuriated at the farce the Council had pulled to obtained power, while in the crowd, Jibaku Deidara scowled hatefully at the corrupted Councilmen, tears pooling in his eyes. The normally hidden mouths on his palms gnashing their teeth together in response to his emotions.  
As they prepared to kill them, the two looked over to their adopted son, mouthing words in unison.  
"_I love you."_


End file.
